Various wellbore tubulars are known and serve various purposes. A wellbore screen is a tubular including a screen material forming or mounted in the tubular's wall. The wellbore screen can be used in wellbores such as those for water, steam injection and/or petroleum product production.
In one form, a wellbore screen is known that includes a wall of screen material held between end fittings. The wall includes screen material that may take various forms and is usually supported in some way, as by a perforated sleeve. These screens filter fluids passing through the screen material layer either into or out of the screen inner diameter.
In another form, a wellbore screen is an apparatus that can include a base pipe and a plurality of filter cartridges supported in the base pipe. The filter cartridges are mounted in openings through the base pipe wall. The filter cartridges screen fluids passing through the openings into the base pipe for pumping or flow up hole. Of course, the openings may be formed and/or employed to also permit flow of fluids outwardly therethrough from the inner diameter of the base pipe.
It is to be understood that other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein various embodiments of the invention are shown and described by way of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable for other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various other respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.